This invention relates in general to improvements in the amperage control of arc welding machines.
Remote control over current controlling rheostats for welding machines is already well known. Various wire connections are usually involved in such remote control arrangements subject to rapid wear and often causing malfunction because of deterioration or accidental rupture. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a wireless and therefore lightweight type of remote control for welding current which is both reliable in operation and relatively low in cost.